Partners and Trust
by Amjm
Summary: Sam has difficulty dealing with his partners way of doing things.
1. Chapter 1

**Partners and Trust**

Late morning Sam was sitting at his desk in the office of special projects, LA, doing long overdue paperwork. Kensi and Deeks were not in, yet as they were interrogating a suspect in their latest case. All was very quiet and Sam kept on glancing at the opposite desk in regular intervals, his anger rising with every time he found it still empty. His long time partner and best friend, G. Callen was still not to be seen. They had arranged to meet up for an early workout that day but like several times in the last 3 weeks Callen had not shown up. Even to invitations to his house that Callen had agreed on he plainly had not turned up at all or late at best. Asked about it he just offered odd excuses. Sam found it hard to concentrate as he kept on brooding on his partners lone wolf tendencies.

When finally, Callen came strolling into the office, his gymn bag over his shoulder, he displayed his familiar smirk and appeared relaxed and well rested. But Sam could see the faint bags under his eyes and sensed his partners exhaustion. „Hey G.! It is about time! Forgot our workout, AGAIN?" He greeted him annoyed. Just as Callen started to come up with a casual answer to his obviously edgy friend, Erik came up to them all excited: „Hey guys, I have located our suspect! Garcia is in a warehouse at the harbour front. Adress is on your phones."

„Sam and I will check the warehouse. Eric, tell Kensi and Deeks to meet us there." Callen ordered while storming out of the office, Sam on his side.

On the fast drive in the Challenger Sam could not help glancing at his partner and becoming more and more irritated by Callen being unusually quiet and busy with his own thoughts. He pondered about the best way to make his partner open up but he couldn´t hide his anger and went for the

direct approach. „What is going on with you, G.? Why do you frequently miss out on appointments? Is my family not important enough any more? And you definetely need to work out regularly! I don´t even know if you are fit enough to keep up!" Callen kept his relaxed exteriour „Sam, I´ve just forgotten about some of it, lately, no big deal," was Callens lame reply. He knew Sam wouldn´t buy whatever excuse he came up with, anyway, so he didn´t bother to create a good one.

Callen was tired to the bone. For the last 4 weeks he had been working on a top secret case for Hetty after office ours. Undercover as a self defence trainer with a questionable nightlife had him wearing thin on sleep which was worrisome in itself as he usually needed little sleep, anyway. And training others in self defense had left him with scraches and bruises everywhere, nothing serious but making him sore, nevertheless. Callen was glad that he had wrapped up the case that morning but unfortunately it had prevented him from getting to his workout with Sam, once more. He knew his partner was angry and hurt but „I am sorry, Sam," was all he could offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 2

Reaching the designated area of the warehouse they got more alert. Both sides of the road where flanked by flat grey storage buildings and the street was deserted.

When they reached the building of their interest they both saw Garcia and one of his companions stepping out of the large gate. Sensing the approaching Challenger they gazed into their direction and their faces morphed into comprehension. Garcia turned on is heels and started running back into the building while Sam stopped the car with screeching tires. Garcias companion started shooting at them. Sam and Callen quickly got out of the car, pulling their guns. Using the doors for cover they started firing at the attacker who turned around and followed Garcia into the warehouse.

Sam started to run after them straight away, gun at the ready. Callen quickly assessed the area for any danger before he followed Sam through the gate.

Callen ran past large shelves stacked up high on either side of him and saw Sam running in quite a distance. Suddenly he heard a shuffle to his right from above. Turning towards the noise he saw a guy jumping onto him but before he could react he felt the heavy man on his back, throwing him off balance. Callen landed on his stomach and a second man who came out of nowhere kicked the gun from his hand. The man on top of Callen was wielding a long knife and thrust it into Callens lower right side.

Sam followed Garcia through the warehouse and its back gate leading into a small yard. Outside Sam aimed his gun at Garcia still running away from him "Federal agent, let me see your hands, NOW!" while frantically searching for the second guy with his eyes - he had to be around somewhere. Garcia stopped in his tracks but Garcias friend who had hidden behind a crate stepped up next to Sam and quickly hit Sam with the hilt of his gun, stunning him momentarily. The guy disarmed Sam who was on his knees trying to keep his equilibrium. He aimed his gun at Sams head. Sam thought about his options: before he could move the guy would shoot him. He was counting on his partner to have his back, Callen had been right behind him, he should be there any second! "You are as good as dead!" the man spit out.

"Killing a federal agent will be your death!" Sam tried to gain time as Callen was nowhere to be seen. "Every agent in any federal agency will hunt you down! If you lower your weapon now, you'll only come into interrogation with us, maybe I can arrange a deal for you." "Kill him!" Garcia ordered strolling towards them with a smug grin on his face. The perp was ready to pull the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

 **n4d1n3, orangetails, JaniceS, Mulderette, Navyfan, countrygirluk56, guest: Thank you all very much for your kind reviews. It is nice to hear you do want to know how the story evolves. So here it goes...**

Callen was shocked by the sheer intensity of the pain hitting his senses. He cried out and felt his adrenaline piquing. He went into survival mode. Pushing past the pain he managed to throw his head backwards, head banging his opponent and ramming an elbow into his stomach. The guy doubled over. Callen turned around and scrambled to his feet, he fought off the second guy attacking him by ducking under his fist and hitting him hard on the jaw. Once, Twice. Then he quickly grabbed his gun lying on the ground nearby, aiming it at the two perps "Stop it, our I'll shoot you!" The two perps stilled immediately and Callen secured them by binding their feet and hands with zip-ties he produced from his rear pocket.

Callen felt dizzy and leaned against a crate, the pain of his stab wound overwhelming him. He fumbled with his earpiece as during the fight he had lost connection with OSP. When he finally could receive a signal he heard Eric's frantic call: "Callen, do you hear me? Callen? Sam is in trouble! Callen?!" "Copy Eric", Callen answered through clenched teeth. "We need backup here!"

"Sam is in the back yard with Garcia and his companion, you need to hurry, Kensi and Deeks are 3 minutes out!" Eric yelled. "On it!" Callen pushed past the pain and started running off in the direction of the gate on the rear end of the warehouse, his concern for Sam making his blood run cold.

Sam felt his time running out. He heard a shot ringing but instead of feeling an impact he saw his attacker falling to the ground next to him, a bullet hole in his head. Turning around he spotted his partner panting for air with his smoking gun now aiming at Garcia "Don't you move!" he threatened.

At the same time a silver Crossover came racing into the yard and was brought to an abrupt halt. Kensi and Deeks jumped out taking in the scene right away. Kensi secured Garcia and Deeks went over to the obviously dead man to double check.

Sam got up slowly and turning towards his partner he was ready to attack. „That was close, far too close, PARTNER!" Shouting he emphasized the last word. "Where were you, CALLEN? Sam spit out. You couldn't even keep up running! I can't rely on you!"

Callen felt himself deteriorating fast. He felt weak after the run and in a daze he heard Sam yell at him. Being called Callen rather than G by his best friend made his heart twinge, Sam didn't trust him. He felt cold all of a sudden "I am sorry, Sam," was all he was able to get out as Sam stormed away furiously: "That is NOT enough, Callen!" he shouted and headed for the Challenger not seeing his friend sway dangerously.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

 **Thank you for your rewiews, again. I have been reading fanfiction for years, now and so I thought I could try and give back a story to all the gifted writers out there who have kept me entertained for so long.**

Chapter 4

Deeks shared a glance with Kensi, both concerned for what was going on with the other partnership when Kensi saw Callen bend over, his face contorted in pain. "Callen? CALLEN!" She cried out running towards him, Deeks on her heels. Callen started crumbling to the ground when Kensi and Deeks caught him and lowered him to the ground, slowly.

Sam opened the drivers door of his car when he heard Kensi's frantic call via comm. Deeks' urgent voice said: „Eric, we need an ambulance, Callen is down!" Annoyed Sam turned around. What was wrong now? Sam set on a normal pace and walked back in the direction to where he had left Callen. Was his partner that badly trained? He knew it, he wasn't fit to have his back! It served him right to end up in hospital as a kind of punishment, they all knew how much Callen hated hospitals.

Kensi bend over Callen. "Kens, Sam … not trusting me, ... Kens, ... let him …. down! Tried … Sorry..." he closed his eyes. Kensi started patting Callen's cheek. „Callen? Are you with me? You have to stay awake!" "He's unconscious!" she looked at Deeks worriedly. "What is wrong with him?" From a first glance nothing seemed wrong. Deeks patted down Callen's body to check for wounds but didn't find anything. "We have to turn him over, Kens!" Deeks decided. When he lifted Callen's grey jacket they could see blood, a lot of blood. "Oh my god!" Kensi exclaimed "Look at his side! Is this a bullet wound?" She reached for Callen's pulse and was relieved to find a faint and erratic one.

Sam came by slowly, fully planning on giving his partner another lecture on his unhealthy eating habits and life style, still annoyed with him. When he saw Callen on the ground, bleeding, he couldn't wrap his head around it. When had that happened? Callen had seemed perfectly fine after the short shoot out earlier on. What had he missed?

"Eric, we need this bus, NOW!" Kensi tried to stay calm. Deeks inspected the wound further "it's a stab wound, looks quite deep!"

"Ambulance is 4 minutes out," they heard Erics voice via comm. Deeks took off his over shirt and pressed it onto the bleed. "He is loosing too much blood!"

Sams foggy brain couldn't register the scene enfolding in front of him, he stood rooted to the ground. Immediately feeling the twinge of guilt settling into his guts. He had let his partner down, didn't have his back. Even worse, he had accused G of it. They were all glad when the EMT's arrived and took over, loading Callen into the ambulance. "Sam, you going with him?" Deeks turned towards Sam. But Sam couldn't react.

"We have to go, now!" The EMT started shutting the door when Kensi jumped in, shooting Sam an irritated look.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

 **Thank you again for all your reviews!**

Chapter 5

Driving back to OSP, Sam felt confused. Callen was in good hands and he just couldn't face his friend right now, he needed answers and come to terms with his own feelings of guilt.

"Mr Hanna, what are you doing here? I expected you to be with Mr Callen." Hetty greeted him astounded. "Kensi is looking after Callen. I have to find out what happened, Hetty! I failed him, I didn't have his back." Sam tiredly rubbed his eyes, emotionally drained. Hetty looked him over carefully and nodded: "I see, Mr. Hanna, I see". Then Hetty pointed him upstairs. "The wonder twins are on it."

Sam stormed into OPS: "What have you got?" he asked Eric and Nell head on. Nell faced the large screen, tablet in hand, all professional: "Here you see the footage of your arrival and shoot out with Garcia, Callen looks fine then. After that we lost visual, as there were no quickly accessible cameras in the warehouse. Whereas we could keep a voice connection with you at all times we lost it with Callen at some point, so we were completely blind. Only later on when the comm worked, again, we could inform Callen about the danger you were in." Nell turned to face him, "we just managed to hack into the warehouse security cams but haven't checked it out, yet" Tapping onto the tablet she faced the screen again and started the video.

Sam saw his partner running after him through the alley of stacks at good speed when suddenly, out of the blue, a guy viscously jumped onto him, wielding a large knife in his hand glinting in the light, a second guy kicking Callen's gun away. Sams eyed widened at what he saw, he kept his breath dreading what would transpire next. He could hardly bare to watch the brute force of Callen being stabbed, his cry of pain making Sam feel sick. "Oh my goodness... G!" he breathed clenching his fists. Blood was rushing in his ears - this was his partner, and best friend being hurt in front of him.

Nell stood shell shocked, staring at the screen in despair, tears glinting in her eyes. She shared a glance with Eric who slowly shook his head in disbelieve - this was Callen, their seemingly invincible team leader.

Callen appeared to be in a hopeless position, badly injured and faced with two deadly opponents. Sam saw his partners pained grimace and dreaded the further outcome. He was amazed to watch Callen swallow back the pain and somehow fighting and getting the upper hand, marvelling at his partners skill in hand to hand combat. When Callen finally managed to grab the gun Sam dared to let out the breath he had been holding.

"I can't even imagine how he managed to bring the attackers down despite of the horrendous pain", Nell commented worriedly and Eric gave her a reassuring look.

Despite of his bent and swaying form Callen managed to aim a steady gun at the attackers while securing them. Face contorted with pain he then struggled to keep upright, leaning against a crate and supporting himself with his hands on his knees. Shutting his eyes he breathed in deeply, perspiration showing on his forehead. He then tapped on his earpiece.

Sam felt weak after watching the emotionally devastating feed and swiped his hands over his face. G could be dead now, he could have lost his brother, his family and it would have been his fault.

"This is when I could reach him, again." Eric informed. They heard Eric's and Callen's exchange and watched Callen's expression go from pained to determined in no time. He straightened his body and gathered himself together. He slowly started to run towards the exit of the warehouse but managed to increase speed. "The rest of it you know." Eric faced Sam.

"And I accused him of not being fit enough." Sam whispered. He hated himself. "He did more than I could have asked for to save me, I can't imagine how he pulled this off at all."

"How is Callen?" Nell asked quietly. Sam looked at her with a blank expression, realising that in fact he actually didn't know. He had been too busy coping with his own feelings and the need to find out how it all came to pass. He had let his partner down a second time.

"I need to go, see G.", Sam left through the sliding doors, shoulders sagged.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

 **I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and wish you a happy new year! This is just a short one in order to get going, again. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6

Deeks met Kensi in the waiting room of Cedars-Sinai hospital, having wrapped up the scene with the help of LAPD. "How is he, Kens?" "They don't know how bad it is, yet. They need to operate on him to find out how much damage is done" Kensi answered. She looked drained. "In the ambulance they tried to stabilize Callen in vain and he stayed unconscious." The EMTs had packed the wound to stem the blood flow. Kensi had held his hand all the way to the hospital, reassuring him quietly. Deeks gave Kensi a heartfelt hug, he was as worried as she was.

Sam had driven to the hospital mulling over how this whole mess had happened. He knew Kensi and Deeks were irritated with him, damn, he was irritated with himself. He made his way up to the emergency waiting room and reluctantly strolled over to Kensi and Deeks, fully knowing that Kensi was mad at him. "Hey Kensi, Deeks," he nodded towards them, "how is Callen?" Kensi eyed him coldly "Now you dare show up? How could you let him down, shouting at him like that? You know his last conscious words? He thinks he has lost your trust, your friendship, he thinks he let you down! That is what is on his mind know, being unconscious and hurt!"

Sam let her wrath wash over him. "You're right, Kensi, he needed me and I didn't even check on him," Sam admitted, "I let the anger get the better of me and I screwed up!" Kensi stared at him, shocked at his disheveled appearance. Looking into his desperate eyes she realized he meant it. "We are still waiting for word on Callen," she informed, "his stats were all over the place when we arrived at the ER, the doctors can tell more once they had a better look at the wound on the operating table."

Deeks supportively squeezed Sams shoulder. Sam glanced at both of them gratefully, he knew he had been forgiven. How he could make up with Callen, though, he had no idea, yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 7

"I have word on Mr Callen," Hetty announced, slowly walking into the waiting room two hours later. They all focused on her, not at all surprised at seeing her at the hospital when her favourite agent was down.

"What is going on, Hetty?" Sam fretted when she didn't elaborate any further. Hetty composed herself, "Mr Callen was very lucky. The knife missed all major organs. The wound itself was deep, though which resulted in severe blood loss and had to be compensated by transfusions. They stitched him up, successfully but decided to keep him sedated for the next 24 hours in order to give his body the rest it quite desperately needs."

Hetty heavily sat down on one of the waiting room chairs. "Our Mr Callen seems to have run down himself quite badly over the last few weeks, I am afraid that is in my responsibility. His body is covered in scratches and bruises from his latest undercover job, nothing severe but the sheer number of it makes it an issue. He was dehydrated, physically exhausted and poorly on the nutrition side of things, so they had major difficulty stabilizing him in order to sedate him, at all. From the fallout with Garcia's men he gained another massive bruise, this time to his chest which makes it difficult for him to breathe."

Sam took in Hetty's words. "What undercover job, Hetty?" he asked alarmed, "When? And why wasn't I involved to have his back?"

Hetty sighed, "Mr Callen was on a secret intel gathering case for the CIA over the last 4 weeks, they had requested his special skill set via Leon. Mr Callen worked on it after office hours and at weekends. The case turned out to be more challenging than I anticipated and obviously took more out of him than I realized, I am afraid. His cover as a self defence trainer turned more and more into a coach for hand to hand combat and he obviously trained with some pretty lethal fellows. His cover was blown this morning which put him in quite a hopeless situation but by thinking out of the box he managed to take out the suspects in a shoot out."

Sam turned pale. His partner had been by himself with no one to watch out for him, had been in a deadly situation with no backup at all. "Hetty, I should have been there, I am his partner!" Sam growled.

"There was no need for you to get involved Mr Hanna, Mr Callen has been on his own on far more challenging operations," Hetty replied.

"He needs someone to have his back! You know how he gets involved in a case. He forgets all about his own needs and private life." Voicing this truth about his partner Sam instantly realized why Callen had been so detached, lately. And what had made him miss family gatherings and workouts. "I should have guessed," he groaned, feeling a headache rising. "Mr Hanna, as you know Mr Callen is very much capable of handling himself," Hetty answered, "and his ability to improvise saved him numerous times."

Sam pondered about the new information. "A self defence trainer," he thought, grinning to himself. No wonder his partner had appeared fit and strong in the camera footage. In those 4 weeks he had probably worked out more than ever. Sam couldn't help shaking his head at the thought, "And I accused him of being too slow!"

"Is he going to be OK, Hetty?" Kensi asked. "The main concern is for infection setting in but he is on strong antibiotics for that. He should fully recover, eventually but he will have to take his time to heal up," Hetty explained. "Can we see him?" Sam had to make sure Callen was OK for himself. "They will inform us as soon as Mr Callen has been settled into his room," Hetty said.

They had to wait for another hour before said nurse came to show them to Callen's room. "Mr Callen is on antibiotics and nutrition supplements through an IV in order to replenish his stocks. He gets oxygen through a nasal cannula to help his breathing and he won't wake up for another 24 hours due to sedation. Please keep your visits short and only two at a time, the patient needs rest."

Kensi and Deeks went in to see him first. Kensi found it disturbing to see Callen appearing fragile but overall he didn't look so bad as the main bandages where covered by a blanket. „Hello Callen, how are you?" Kensi tried to connect with her unconscious mentor and sat down next to him.

"Man, you sure know how to make us jump!" Deeks joked. Kensi sat down next to her friend, taking his hand. She just sat there looking at him. "We are all here for you," Kensi tried to reassure Callen. Deeks supportively lay his hand on her shoulder. Finally Kensi got up to give Callen a kiss on his forehead, "Get well! I can't wait to see those baby blues tomorrow!"

Sam settled down in Callen's room to stay, whereas Hetty stood by the bed: "You gave us quite a scare, Mr. Callen. I am glad you will be fine," she squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Mr Hanna, look after him, please." she turned away and quietly left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 8

"I guess now it is just us, G." Sam was adamant to stay with his partner and tried to make himself comfortable in the orange plastic chair. He knew Callen was likely to suffer from nightmares as he usually didn't react well to sedation and he wanted to have his back – now at least.

Well into the night Callen started tossing and turning in his sleep. "I tried, … let him down", Callen mumbled. Sam was worried for what he heard, he had made his partner feel that way. "Sam... gone... no trusting."

"I am right here, G. I've got your back." Sam said soothingly. "I do trust you. I will not go away. Everything will be fine." Sam tried to comfort his partner. His voice seemed to have a calming effect on Callen who settled down again, peacefully. The same episode repeated itself several times during the night with Sam soothing Callen while having a bad dream.

In the morning Sam felt emotionally drained and worried sick. Sam's voicing of his lack of trust had obviously hit his partner hard and Sam was desperate to make up for it, somehow. Nothing changed until lunchtime and when Hetty came into the room she found him all worked up and pacing up and down. "Mr Hanna, is everything all right? How was the night?" Hetty sensed that something was amiss. "Hetty, I did him wrong." Sam sighed. "Now he can't even find the rest he needs because he worries about our partnership."

"Why, Mr Hanna, sit down and tell me about it before your pacing attracts the nurses." Hetty pulled up a chair next to him. Sam sat down reluctantly. "What is bothering you so, Mr Hanna." Hetty waited patiently.

"I let him down, Hetty. I yelled at him being so angry that I didn't even check on him. I threw in his face that he was unreliable, that I didn't trust him any more to have my back, I left him alone." Sam got all worked up at voicing what had transpired.

"Oh Mr Hanna", Hetty looked at him sadly. "That is quite a severe situation. I have to ask you that: do you still feel you can't trust your partner?" "Of course not, Hetty! I was just so cross he wouldn't let me in. G is the best partner and friend I could have. He managed to pull off a herculean stunt there, Hetty!" Hetty nodded "I guessed so, Mr Hanna. Now we just need to make sure Mr Callen realizes that as well."

Callen was confused, his foggy senses only returning slowly. He felt his side sting dully and could smell disinfectant. He had to be in hospital. But what had happened? He heard Sam's voice getting louder "...that he was unreliable, ...I didn't trust him any more, ...I left him." Callen became painfully aware of why he was in hospital: the case, Garcia, he was stabbed, Sam was nearly shot. Sam, his brother, his friend had left him because he couldn't trust him any more. Callen groaned as this truth hit him hard.

Sam and Hetty heard Callen move and moan. "Callen, can you hear me buddy?" Sam tried to encourage his friend. But Callen stayed unresponsive.

Callen heard Sam addressing him but he decided to let himself slip into oblivion again - this was too much to handle right now, it hurt too badly.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the characters.

 **Great thanks to Yena167 and countrygirl56 for still reviewing and for everyone out there who is still following and reading my story.**

Chapter 9

After work Kensi came by to see her team leader but found that his condition hadn't changed. Sam though looked worse for wear. "Have you had anything to eat, all day?" she asked him. Sam gave her a blank look. This was answer enough for her.

"He should have woken up by now." Sam turned to Kensi with tired and worried eyes. „The physician said the sedation should be long out of his system. What if they have missed something?"

„I am sure they were very thorough in their examination when we arrived at the ER." Kensi tried to be positive. „We probably just have to be patient, Sam. But it worries me, too," she admitted.

Sam thought the situation over: "I'll go and find his physician, I would like to speak to him, again, find out what is going on with G," he said, rushing out of the room.

Kensi looked at Callen who seemed to rest quite peacefully. „Hey Callen, I will be right back, I will find something to eat for your stubborn partner, here," she said and left the room.

When Callen came to again, he was instantly more aware than the first time. He remembered where he was and why. When he opened his eyes he quite expected to find Sam there as usual, but he was alone in the comfortable hospital room. Of course, Sam had questioned their partnership, why should he be there? What about the rest of the team? Was Hetty angry with him?

Callen sat up, slowly. The injury in his side only throbbed dully – probably due to a good dose of painkillers. He felt trapped, he needed to get out of here, have some privacy to think about everything that had happened, clear his head. He couldn't deal with the poking and prodding in a hospital, let alone the sedatives, right now. He needed time for himself before he could face Sam and the team and their wrath.

Callen removed the nasal cannula and took out the IV still attached to his arm and stood up, carefully. He let the expected dizziness pass and slowly made his way to the locker where he found his watch and wallet and his bloodstained clothes. Of course, he thought, Sam hadn't been around to bring him clean clothes, he would have to improvise.

Kensi came back into the room, two coffees and a bag in hand. She saw the empty bed and was alarmed that Callen had been taken to tests so quickly. Sam had only just left to get the doctor, so something worrying had to be going on. She settled down, nervously waiting for news on Callen.

A quarter of an hour later the physician opened the door, followed by Sam. "Where is my patient? You said he was still deeply unconscious!"

Sam walked past him, glanced at the empty bed, then at Kensi. "Where is he, Kens?" Kensi looked at him, bewildered. "I thought he was taken for some tests or something. I was only gone to get us some coffee and he was solidly asleep then! When I came back he was gone."

Sam stared at her, shocked and got out his phone from his pocket. He speed dialled OPS. "Eric, this is Sam. Callen is missing. We need you to look into the hospital's security cams."

„Mr Hanna," Sam heard Hettys distant voice „what happened?"

„I have no idea, Hetty. He was left alone only shortly while being unconscious and he just disappeared. There doesn't seem to have been a struggle, no obvious signs of a forceful kidnapping so far. Kensi and I will go and search the premises to check for further evidence, though." Sam hang up the phone and left the room, Kensi in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

 **Thank you again for you reviews - nice that you are back as well, :guest!**

Chapter 10

Callen paid the taxi driver and managed to heave his battered body out of the car. The precautionary changing of rides had been painful and exhausting. „Thank you," he said, aching all over he struggled to walk up his driveway and let himself in.

But this was worth it. He was home and safe in his house, the last place his team would come looking for him, and the best place for him to get some quiet and rest. He went straight for his bedroll and let himself drop down – he was asleep before he hit the pillow.

Sam and Kensi systematically searched the hospital for any suspicious signs but came out empty handed. On one hand they were glad that they hadn't found any evidence for a crime on the other hand they were desperate for a hint to Callen's whereabouts. Frustrated they made their way to OSP.

When Sam and Kensi came into the bullpen they were greeted by Deeks, "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Not a single clue," Kensi sighed when they heard Eric's familiar whistle from above. They all headed straight for Nell and Eric in OPS where there where not surprised to find Hetty waiting for them, greeting them with a light shake of her head.

"We didn't find anything suspicious in the hospital, no trace of him being abducted," Sam informed them.

"I fear he made the slip on us, Mr Hanna. Please, Miss Jones," Hetty turned towards Nell who put the security footage of the hospital on the large screen.

Somehow Sam felt odd, having to find out about his partners doings via video footage for the second time in a row. This felt definitely wrong.

"The security cameras show the hallways only, but it helps putting the pieces together of what happened. Here you can see Callen sneaking out of his room, fully dressed in his dirty clothes and sneaking into another patients room," Nell explained. "He comes out a couple of minutes later with a long overcoat, hiding his bloodied clothing."

Sam could hardly believe what he was seeing. His partner was trying to hide his unsteady gait when he went into the room and came out seemingly completely changed. It was not just the coat but his whole demeanour. Callen had gone into deception mode, his ability to become anyone he wanted to. He smoothly fit into the bulk of hospital visitors walking about and easily strolled towards the nearest exit. Outside he got into a taxi and was gone.

"What the hell, Hetty?" Sam burst out. "What is wrong with him? Why is he doing that to us? That is reckless! He has to know that he needs medical attention and that we are worried sick!" Sam got quite worked up "Where did he get off the taxi, Nell?"

Eric answered in her stead, "He got off at Venice beach and walked from there. From then on he successfully avoided all security cams, so we lost him."

"What about his cell, can you trace it?" Sam was frustrated with his partner.

"He turned it off and must have taken out the battery, so that is a no," Nell answered, "I have put him on facial recognition, though".

"We will only find him if he wants to be found, I am afraid," Hetty stated, knowing her boy. Kensi had been silent during the footage but now expressed her thoughts: „I can't help thinking he feels abandoned. He had those nightmares about Sam not trusting him and he woke up all alone." Deeks gave her a questioning look but stayed silent.

Sam immediately felt guilty, again. "He has probably booked into one of those grubby motels he likes to hide in, I need to talk to him, find out what is going on in this thick skull of his!"

Hetty sighed: "Mr Hanna, we need to stay calm, I am sure Mr Callen will turn up whenever he is ready."

"No Hetty, I have to do something, look for him, get through to him. I will drive down there and see if I can find out anything." Sam had made up his mind. There was no way he could let his partner do that to himself and the team. "Let me know as soon as he turns up on facial recognition," Sam walked from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

 **Dear countrygirl56, Yena167, guest and ssl71: Thanks a lot for still supporting me, it makes writing so much more fun!**

Chapter 11

Sam had been looking for his partner until late at night but he couldn't find the slightest trace of him. He was tired and had run out of ideas where to search for Callen. Between the anger and worry for his partner the worry definitely had won the upper hand. He finally made his way back to OPS and was astounded to find Hetty still there sitting at her desk, obviously waiting for him.

"Mr Hanna, any news?" Hetty asked.

"No Hetty, no trace at all," Sam answered frustrated, "G did a very thorough job."

"I didn't expect any differently from him," Hetty said, taking off her glasses and focussing on Sam. "That is just who he is, Mr Hanna. He has a strong independent streak which is annoying at times but equally makes him the resourceful operative he is, the one that is strong and inventive even in a hopeless situation. Please keep that in mind when you find him," Hetty warned, "and trade carefully." She sighed, "You'd better go home for the remaining night now. Mr Callen will let us in, eventually. Then will be the time to help him through this."

Exhausted Sam went home but proper sleep seemed to elude him, where was Callen and what was going on in his mind?

Callen slept for a solid 8 hours until he woke up in the middle of the night, feeling clammy and dizzy. He drank some water from the tap and downed some light painkillers which he had found in his cabinet. He felt incredibly scruffy and he had to get out of the bloody clothes and clean himself up. Callen had difficulty making his way to the bathroom and shakingly managed to take a shower. He was careful to avoid the dressings of his wounds and found some comfortable clean clothes in his drawer to put on. He knew he should eat but he didn't feel like it. This was just as well as he had only little food in the house and he couldn't be bothered with it, anyway.

Exhausted and out of breath after the small exertion he lay down on the couch, his mind wandering around painfully. When had Sam started not trusting him? He had done everything he could to safe him, but somehow it hadn't been enough. Sam had left him behind and the thought hurt. Sam was his family, was he not? How come it had all fallen to pieces? Callen wasn't in any shape to make decisions right now but they would have to be made, eventually. Deep in his muddled thoughts sleep claimed him, once more.

Early in the morning Sam gave up the attempt to sleep. He could just as well head into work early and started to get ready. Sam couldn't stop thinking about Hettys words, about what made his partner the friend he cherished and the brother he trusted his life with. Maybe Hetty was right, though he didn't like it one bit. Callen needed someone to get through to him with tough love.

On his way in to work Sam kept on thinking about Callen's whereabouts when his gut feeling made him turn in his tracks. He hadn't checked Callen's house, yet. He was sure he wouldn't find him there but he had to try, just in case.

The house lay in a quiet neighbourhood and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sam rang the doorbell and nobody answered, so he took out his spare key and unlocked the door. "G, are you here? G, it's me, Sam!" Sam knew how dangerous his partner could be when being surprised, so he wanted to announce himself, just precautionary.

There was no answer, so Sam went in, maybe he could find a hint to where G was. Sam glanced around the living room when he made out the form of G Callen on the couch, hidden under a thick blanket. Sam stopped in his tracks to take in the unusual sight of his partner being out. It was disturbing that Callen hadn't woken up at the noise Sam had made. Usually he was aware of his surroundings even in sleep as he never truly let his guard down.

Carefully Sam reached out to Callen's arm, "G, are you with me, G?" Callen felt hot to the touch, maybe he had a fever. "G, can you hear me, buddy?" Callen felt somebody touching him, jerking awake he lashed out due to his training. His movements were far too sluggish and slow, though and he couldn't stiffle a moan when pain shot through his body due to the sudden exertion. Sam easily caught Callen's fist, "Easy, G, it's me, Sam, stay down." Callen let himself fall back into the couch, hissing and shielding his eyes with his forearm.

It worried Sam to no end that his partner was obviously very much off his game and in pain. He was debating with himself whether to call an ambulance straight away or speak with his partner, first. But Sam was determined to make up with his friend and get trough to him, so he decided on the latter and paitently settled down on the coffee table.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

 **Great thanks again for your supportive reviews!  
** **Welcome Pittiplatsch and Callensnext1.**

Chapter 12

It took Callen quite some effort to wake up fully and he could sense Sam gazing at him before he managed to peel his eyes open. "What are you doing here? Hetty send you?"

"I don't need anybody sending me to look out for my partner," Sam said taken aback.

"I am not your partner, Sam. You made it very clear that you don't trust me," countered Callen.

He slowly started to get his arms under him in order to push himself up. Sam made a step forward to help him up but Callen shot him a vicious glance making clear this was not to happen. Slowly Callen managed the task on his own and finally sat on the couch, leaning his head against the backrest, his eyes closed. It was obvious he was in a great amount of pain though he tried to hide it.

"I don't think I did anything wrong, Sam. I tried to be a good partner but as usual it was not enough. I am sorry, Sam, I just don't do family." It took Sam's breath away how detached Callen sounded and how lost he looked in his obviously ill state. G had just granted him a rare insight which made Sam realize once more how much he had actually messed up their relationship.

Sam tried to reach his friend head on, "G, I know now, you did all you could, I have seen the camera feed!" he got up and started pacing, "Hell! You even did more than any human being would have been able to do!" Sam stopped and faced Callen when he turned into a softer tone, "I was wrong, G! I was too busy feeling sorry for myself and being angry at the whole situation that I didn't realize what you had gone through!"

Callen looked at him confused, "You left me, Sam. Even in hospital you left me," Callen gave him a seldom and precious glimpse into his inner fears. Sam knew that must be due to Callens rising fever and overall poorly state. He had to trade carefully.

"I get it, G," Sam said, looking Callen into the eyes sincerely, "yes, I left you in the first place because I was self centered and judging you hastily, I was angry for you shutting me out and I have to admit, I had been scared for my life there, shortly. I am sorry I let you down and didn't trust you because I came to wrong conclusions. I should have guessed there was another OP running, I should have known you would have come to our workouts and invitations if possible. I was worried about you G, so am I now!"

Callen was taken aback by Sam's honest approach, his head was swirling and he looked down at his hands, trying to digest Sams words. He sensed Sam's truthfulness but felt confused and at a loss at how to respond. A heated dispute he could manage, but this was far too emotional for his liking. "Sam, I don't do these kind of talks, so don't you!" Callen tried to diffuse the situation.

Sam hoped that he got through to his friend and knew he had said more than G felt comfortable with but he needed to finish this off, "I have been with you all along in hospital. Hetty and Kensi were around quite some time, as well. I only left to get your doctor. When I came back you had already bolted on us. I am sorry for it all, you are like a brother to me G! I do trust you with my life and I want to make up for it, please let me help you."

Callen hardly recognized his partner, Sam never apologized like that and he definetely didn't get that cheesy. It made him feel desperately awkward and ready to bolt. He felt that Sam really meant what he was saying and he was glad for it but he didn't know how to deal with this kind of emotional stuff, it just wasn't in his skill set. Callen shifted around uncomfortably, wondering how to steer this conversation back onto safe grounds.

"Do you want a beer, big guy?" Callen asked showing a hint of his familiar smirk, trying to lighten the mood and distract his partner.

Sam glanced at him, surprised but couldn't help chuckling. This was definetely a step in the right direction, this was the Callen he knew and he was glad to fall back into their well known routine. This was his partners way of giving him the chance to make it up to him.

"Beer for me, water for you. I'll get you something to eat, as well," Sam immediately turned into his usual mothering mode. Callen had to smile to himself, this he was familiar with and knew how to handle. He let himself relax and closed his eyes.

After Callen had eaten half of a light cheese sandwich Sam was grateful to be on safe grounds with his friend, again. Sam secretly looked Callen over, once more. The effort of eating and drinking had obviously worn him out. He seemed breathless and pale, his eyes were glazed over. So he dared try, "You need to be in hospital, G. You are obviously in pain and you are sporting a fever."

"Don't stretch it, Sam, you know I don't do hospitals. I better heal at home," Callen replied tiredly but firmly, not even looking up.

Sam could sense that he didn't stand the slightest chance against his stubborn partner but was glad that Callen trusted him enough to have given up on trying to hide the pain. He had to think of Hetty's perception of Callen's way of doing things and started chuckling to himself.

Hetty was right, his Callen was annoyingly stubborn and more self reliant than was good for him but it made him the loyal person who had managed to safe his life against all odds. He realized that he didn't want to change his partner, his brother, at all. So he was ready to just help him along his screwed way as well as he could, even if it went against his better judgement. He would just have to try and guide him into the right direction.

"What is so funny?" Callen wanted to know.

"I just realized something, G," Sam said grinning at him. "Do you want me to drive you to hospital later on? Get a check up, get that dressing changed, some painkillers and antibiotics?"

Callen gazed at him alarmed but then he put on his familiar smirk. He would readily accept this offer to make his partner happy, grateful that this mess was over. "Thank you, Sam," he said and Sam knew that he was referring to more than just the ride to the hospital.

The End

 **So this was it, my first story ever. Thank you for reading and supporting my efforts.**


End file.
